


What Happens In Vegas

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Finding Soul - The Series [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fluff, Hungover, Las Vegas, Multi, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Hangover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Waking up in Las Vegas with no memory of what happened? Not fun.Waking up in Las Vegas with two extremely protective soulmates? Really not fun.{Stucky x Reader}





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I was watching the hangover and was inspired to write this. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be lowkey.

It was supposed to be relaxing. 

It was supposed to be fun.

It was not supposed to end with you in Vegas with no money, no phone and no idea where you were. 

Yeah, that really wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Fucking Tony and his limitless bank account!” Natasha cursed as she paced back and forth across the motel floor. Motel was to nice. It was more of a row of shacks with some sofas and a carpark. 

“Don’t yell so loud,” Wanda groaned from behind you. She had woken up behind the sofa and hadn’t moved in the few minutes you’d all be up. “I’ll literally die.” 

“Where are we?” You asked, your eyes still closed. They would not be opened until the blinds were closed or the sun burnt out. 

Natasha, grumbling, walked over to the window and looked out. “A cheap motel in the middle of nowhere. At least there’s a car out there.” 

“We should probably go home,” you replied as you tried to fumble for your phone. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Wanda muttered as she finally sat up. 

Yawning you opened your eyes, grimacing when the sun hit your face. Bringing your right arm up to cover your face you stared at your soul mark. Three outlines of tattoos overlapping across the inner of your forearm. The soulmark that linked you to Bucky and Steve, made you theirs and them yours. Only today, it was covered in pink and silver glitter. “I hardly remember anything that happened last night. I think we went to a club through.”

“We were messed up,” Natasha replied with a laugh. “Did we get on a bus?”

“Where are we are?” Wanda asked, “this doesn’t look like the city.”

“I can’t find my phone and I’m covered in glitter.”

“Neither,” Natasha said. 

“I’m covered in glitter as well,” Wanda muttered.

You stood up as well and walked over to the window. Outside the motel was a dusty road, a bright city in the distance. Last night had been in the works for weeks, the three of you trying to find a night that suited everyone. Missions and work kept you apart more often than not so it was more of a challenge then you’d hoped for. But finally, you had decided on a night and had made your way out of the compound and to the city for a girls night. It wasn’t supposed to be wild or insane. Training with Bucky was Sunday morning at 9 am and Heaven help you if you were late to that. Judging by your location and how hight the sun was, you were going to be late. “Guess we should just drive to the city and find out where we are?” You suggested. 

The three of you were silent as Natasha drove until you arrived at the entrance of the city - all three of you screaming out “what?!” when you saw the sign in front of you. 

“Welcome to Las Vegas”

“Well fuck,” Wanda’s eyes went wide. “We - what?” 

“We’re in Las Vegas,” you muttered. 

“That’s why we were on the quin jet last night,” Natasha sighed. At your confused looks, she explained. “We called up Sarah, one of the drivers, and asked her to take us somewhere. It’s the last thing I remember.”

You rested your head on the headrest and grimaced. “Steve and Bucky are going to kill me.”

Wanda squealed, “pay phone!” 

Natasha pulled over beside the roadside phone. Luckily it took a card as payment, and Natasha still had Tony’s card in her pocket. She handed it to you, muttered good luck, and walked back to the car where Wanda was. Taking a deep breath to prepare for the boys’ reaction you dialled Steve’s number. It rang three times before Bucky picked up, his voice harsh and angry. “Hello?”

“Bucky?”

“Doll,” he sighed in relief and called Steve over. You were put on speakerphone. “Doll, what happened? Where are you guys?” 

You winced, “uh. We’re in Vegas?”

“What!” Steve yelled. 

“Yeah, we don’t really know what happened. We woke up in a motel in Las Vegas.” 

“We’re coming to get you now,” Bucky said with another sigh. “Wait there, okay?”

“Okay. I love you,” you replied softly. Both of them sighed, again, completely seeing through your attempt to soothe them. It didn’t work. But both said they loved you back, because of course they did, and said that it was going to be okay. You said goodbye, hung up and went back to the car. After explaining what was happening to the others you all sat in the car - the air con on because it was getting hotter by the minute in the Las Vegas desert- and waited for them. 

It only took them a few minutes to arrive, clearly they didn’t regard any of the rules in place for the quin jets. Which, to be honest, wasn’t a surprise to you. When it came to you they could, sometimes, become pretty irrational. The jet landed just in front of you and as soon as it touched down the back was opening up and Steve, Bucky and Clint jumped out. The three of them stalked over to you guys, who had gotten out of the car when they arrived. 

Clint pulled both Nat and Wanda into a hug while you were pulled into Steve’s and Bucky’s arms. It felt nice to be held by them and held tightly. You doubted they’d ever hugged you as tight as this. Being away from them, even just for a night, had been hard and clearly, they had struggled as well. You hugged them both back just as hard, sighing happily when they both kissed your temples.

“What happened?” Clint asked once all the hugging was over. 

“We went out,” Nat said, “and then we woke up in Las Vegas.” 

“Like the hangover?” Clint looked at you all with disappointment written across his face. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “don’t look at me like that. At least we’re in America.”

“You promised we wouldn’t speak about that,” Clint muttered.

“What!” Wanda’s eyes went wide. “You’ve gotta tell me.” 

The three of them went to the jet - well, Clint went to the jet and then Nat and Wanda followed, pestering him. Steve and Bucky turned their attention back to you. After another group hug that lasted a few minutes at least, they pulled you towards the jet as well. “We were so worried,” Bucky muttered when you were strapping in. “Please don’t do that again.”

“Sorry. And I don’t plan on it. Trust me.”

“Or, at least bring us with you,” Steve said.

“No boys on girls night,” Nat called back from the cockpit. “Sorry gents.”

Steve rolled his eyes with a laugh and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. On the other side, Bucky took your hand in his, rubbing your thumb with his metal one. “Love you doll,” he said softly. Steve kissed your temple and nodded his agreement. 

“Love you too. Both of you. Always.”


End file.
